


Dance Me to the End of Love

by chocoholicannanymous



Series: Dance 'verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Kurt-fic, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Not Rachel Friendly, Not Will Schuester Friendly, bland lighthousefucker, more characters to be added with each update, not for the klaint of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoholicannanymous/pseuds/chocoholicannanymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, all you want is to be a fly on the wall, so you can find out what was happening elsewhere...<br/>Non-Kurt scenes following "Dance Alone".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsessivecompulsivereadr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivecompulsivereadr/gifts).



 

_Monday – voice mail from Emma Pillsbury to Carmen Tibideaux_

“This is Emma Pillsbury, from William McKinley High School in Lima, calling for Carmen Tibideaux. My office hours and phone number are as follows...”

 

_Wednesday – phone conversation between Emma Pillsbury and Carmen Tibideaux_

“Emma Pillsbury? This is Carmen Tibideaux, from NYADA. You requested that I call?”

“Yes, I–”

“I'm assuming you're calling about Rachel Berry? Now, I've had it made very clear exactly how much support Miss Berry has, and how **talented** she is, so thank you, but your input is not necessary.”

It's bordering on rude, and normally Emma wouldn't approve, but. She too has had to deal with Rachel, and the constant lauding of the girl. The way Will have been talking about her... Well, it's a good thing Emma actually knows that while Rachel **did** at one time harbor a crush on Will, he turned her down without pardon. (And yes, she knows – both parties used her as a sounding board after all.)

Still. If Carmen Tibideaux is already tired of the way Rachel Berry has of shouldering her way into the spotlight, of demanding that she get her way and that everyone worship her – and the way people for some reason seem to do so – then Emma pities her. The woman apparently has no idea what she's signed up for. Emma could warn her, since most of the girl's shine has worn off in **her** eyes by now, but that's not what this call is about. Maybe after she's said her piece. Maybe.

“Actually, this has nothing to do with Rachel. I was calling at the request of Kurt Hummel. He asked that I fill you in on the circumstances of the bullying he went through at McKinley, and the resulting transfer to Dalton Academy.”

She does her best to be professional, but telling Kurt's story fills her with sadness, rage and shame, and Emma knows it's evident in her voice.

“Sexuality doesn't have protected status in Ohio. There are, of course, ways around that if the school is willing, but... I'm sad and ashamed to say that McKinley failed Kurt, as it has failed many others. Kurt was lucky enough that his father was willing and able to sacrifice that much to protect him, but he should not have had to be lucky.”

Because Emma knows, without being told, that there are other students who have not had that support.

 

There is a silence at the other end, and Emma begins to fear that the call has been disconnected.

“Madame Tibideaux?”

“Yes. “ There's more silence. “I... This is **not** the story I was told.”

“Oh?” Did Kurt decide to go into more details? She **knows** that there is more to the story, always has, but with both Kurt and David refusing to open up, this is all she has. “I'm sorry, but I don't have any more details. I have school records, paperwork regarding how the school and the school board handled it, but to be honest there is a lot we don't know.

“Kurt was reluctant to tell us more than necessary, which I'm sure he had his reasons for, but it's obvious to anyone with eyes that there was more to this tragic story than either boy felt comfortable telling us.”

Of course, Emma has her suspicions. What with David Karofsky being so viciously outed and maligned online, not to mention his suicide attempt, and the way he had singled out Kurt... Chances are that whatever secrets the boys kept had to do with David's sexuality, just as it probably had a great deal to do with the bullying to begin with.

She doesn't **know** , though, and even if she did, well. It's not her story to tell.

“Still. While I don't have full knowledge of the details, I do know enough about the case, about this school and about Kurt Hummel to tell you that any additional details he has shared is more than likely true.”

They will be, she's sure. Kurt has never once tried to exaggerate any of his problems – quite the opposite.

“No, I literally mean I was told another story. And not by Mr Hummel either.”

A tendril of cold runs down Emma's back. When Kurt asked her to call Carmen Tibideaux she'd assumed it was for a reason, but up until now she's been working on the assumption that said reason was a scholarship or something of that kind. But this? Sounds nothing like what she expected.

And she knows, without being told, that this is bad. This is something **really** bad, and she doesn't want to know what it is.

“Would you mind filling me in?”

Because wanting to or not, Emma Pillsbury refuses to fail Kurt Hummel again. He chose to trust her with this. She is going to honor that trust.

 

When Emma finally puts the phone down it's with a hand that shakes so badly it can barely manage the task. She walks – wobbles, really – over to the door and makes sure it's locked before sinking down on the floor, hidden behind her desk. There no one will see as she gives in to the pain and betrayal and disgust and lets the tears come out.

No one will see her world breaking.


	2. Finn

_Friday and on_

He doesn't see Kurt at all on Friday. Not in school, which has become more and more common since his breakup with Blaine – and Finn can understand it even more now. With the NYADA letters out, and if Rachel's right about Kurt not getting in... Yeah, Finn would stay away too if he was Kurt.

He just wishes Kurt would talk to him. If Kurt's been rejected by NYADA, then surely he needs someone to talk to? And Finn is available. He might not know what to say, or how to comfort, but he's good at listening. Being with Quinn, and Rachel, taught him that, to listen and keep his mouth shut while the other person rants. He could do at least that for his step-brother.

And he **is** capable of keeping a secret – even from Rachel.

 

When he comes home the Nav isn't there, but again: not exactly uncommon. Finn hates that things are so strained between him and Kurt, especially with how good things had been before, and with his mom and Burt gone so much. At the same time he doesn't really know what to do, how to change things.

They have always managed to solve their issues before. Surely they will now as well.

 

Kurt still hasn't come home by the time Finn leaves for his date with Rachel, and the Nav is gone again when he returns after breakfast.

The pattern continues throughout the weekend.

It's weird, since Finn didn't think Kurt had any friends outside of the Glee club – he's not sure any of them do, really – but how else does Kurt manage to stay out like this? Of course, it **is** possible he's still in touch with some of the Cheerios, or maybe, and **this** Finn does **not** like, that guy he cheated with.

But there's one more option, and it's the one Finn begins to think is the most plausible. He knows that there's a gay bar in town, thanks to Blaine, and that Kurt has been there before. Maybe that's how Kurt's spent his weekend.

He doesn't mention those thoughts to Rachel when they talk. He doesn't mention Kurt at all, in fact, and try to steer the conversation elsewhere when she brings him up. It's safest that way.

And he **did** promise to stay out of it.

 

But there's no Kurt in school Monday either – and this time Finn knows he's not there. He checks every single one of Kurt's classes, okay, and talks to the teachers. Or, he tries to. They won't talk to him though.

He hesitates, but in the end there's only one thing to do. He calls Burt.

Something – anything – could have happened, and that's the last thing Finn wants.

Talking to Burt is only slightly more productive than talking to Kurt's teachers – he doesn't get any answers, except for the one: Burt knows that Kurt isn't at the house, or in school. From what he says it sounds like Kurt isn't even in Lima – and something makes Finn think Kurt's gotten on a plane to D.C. to be with his dad. Burt's calm though, if a bit cold, and he wouldn't be if Kurt wasn't okay. Finn'll settle for that, even if he wants to know more.

 

He doesn't tell Rachel about that either.

 

As the week drags on Finn keeps thinking of Kurt. About his absence, about the past couple of months, and about what could have gone through Kurt's head to make him miss the last week of school. It makes his head hurt. His heart too.

Rachel and Blaine's continued gossiping – though Santana calls it bitching, and he secretly wants to agree with her – doesn't help.

They play a huge part, he thinks, in why Kurt isn't here with them. Why he's missing this, and quit Glee club, and missed Nationals... What's worse, Finn knows that he too played a part – almost as big.

He promised to have Kurt's back, and he didn't.

But, it's so **hard**. Kurt's his brother, yes, but Rachel is his fiancée. And regardless of how they started out, he and Blaine are friends. Taking sides is...not something he intended to do. It just, it just **happened** , okay?

And really, he just wants people to not be mad at him. He wants to be liked, to be popular. What's so wrong with that?

 

He doesn't understand. Kurt and Blaine were doing great. They were perfect – everyone thought so! And then Kurt cheated? It makes no sense. None. Especially not with how much Kurt longed for a boyfriend before meeting Blaine. So why didn't he just man up and fix things?

Sure, Finn's not the best at relationships, and he probably shouldn't be making judgments on cheating – not with his history – but. He's been there, right? He knows how it goes. You grovel, and you beg for forgiveness, if you're the cheater. If you're not, then you punish, eventually you forgive, and you get back together.

Finn has the pattern down by now. It's easy.

So why won't Kurt follow it?

 

All these thoughts makes Finn sad, and confused. He knows things aren't right, and has a good idea of why, but he doesn't understand how they got to this point. He just wishes someone would explain to him. Even if asking will only make him look stupid (again).

Or rather: he wishes Kurt would explain. Because something tells Finn that Kurt is the only one in this mess who would actually be honest and truthful. (And yes, he's aware of exactly how bad it is to think that way of his fiancée. He knows.)

Graduation is tomorrow though, and even though his mom has told him they won't make it in time to see him before the ceremony they will all be back then. That means he will have the chance to talk to Kurt. To try and fix things, for real.

Finn finds that that's all he wants these days. To fix everything with Kurt.

 

_~ TBC ~_


	3. Carmen

 

_Wednesday_

 

“Damn that manipulative brat! Damn them all!”

Carmen resists the urge to throw her phone across the room – it'll attract too much attention, attention she can ill afford at the moment.

How dare they? **She is Carmen Tibideaux**. She is a **legend**. Her name strikes fear into performers across the country – no, across the globe. And these, these nobodies think they can just waltz into **her** school and do as they please? And there she deflates. Because they could.

Because it worked. It **worked**.

She's been had. Some petty little wannabe from Nowhere, Ohio has managed to score a coveted spot at NYADA – one said wannabe hadn't really earned – by lying, **and** made sure another prospective student did not get in. And Carmen is trapped.

She wants to rip up Rachel Berry's acceptance letter, except it's already been sent out. She wants to call the chit and tell her she is no longer welcome at NYADA, and call up every contact she has to make sure the same will be true everywhere else. Except she can't.

In order to take away what Rachel Berry has stolen, Carmen would have to expose her own failure – and she can't do that. Not so much for her own sake – even though her reputation might never recover from a hit like that – but because NYADA cannot afford it. The school turns down thousands of hopeful, talented kids every year. Even a hint that the school's admittance process has been manipulated will cause many of them to attack.

Carmen doesn't blame them. She would do the same, at the very least. There's a reason a spot at NYADA is so sought after, and the kind of second chance this could mean... Few could resist it. Even fewer could afford to. And speaking of affording, well. College isn't cheap. Suing a prestigious institute and winning could pay for it. And that, in return, could destroy the school.

Carmen will not let that happen. She might be new at her job, but she takes it – and her responsibility to the school – seriously. It's her mistake. Hers. The school and it's students are not going to be the ones paying for it. And that, in turn, means letting Rachel Berry keep her spot. Because Carmen knows, without a doubt, that if threatened the girl will strike out. She won't care who she takes down with her – will most likely aim to make it as many as possible – or what long-term effects it'll have on her career. No. She'll only care about her revenge. And so Carmen will have to let this...insult continue. She will have to suffer Miss Berry darkening the halls of her precious school; will have to compromise her ideals, and her morals, and carry the shame of having failed students and faculty alike.

She is going to have to betray everything she believes in.

All this for a small-town girl with Barbra dreams and delusions of grandeur.

 

Five minutes later Carmen has calmed down some, has a cup of coffee (sadly American, not Irish) and an application in front of her.

Kurt Hummel's resumé is practically anemic, and it has been clear from the beginning that he lacks formal training. Of course, he is not the first applicant to be in that position – small towns rarely offer enough possibilities – and he would not even have been the first one accepted despite that. NYADA can provide the training, if the student is willing to work hard in order to catch up, and there are few students who graduate without having significantly bolstered their resumées.

So, when recruiting Carmen looks at talent, trying to see beyond high school productions and ballet classes, knowing full well that being the “star” in those environments often has just as much – or more – to do with popularity as it does with talent.

No, Hummel's resumé on its own would never have gotten him past the screening process, let alone into NYADA. But, since Carmen was already going to Ohio she'd decided to take a chance on him. There had been...something about him, coming through even on paper, that had practically demanded it.

Once he'd started performing – because it had been a performance, not an audition – Carmen had known Kurt Hummel would be getting one of the coveted NYADA spots. (The letter informing him of this is still in her desk drawer – for some reason she's kept it.) And then Rachel Berry had happened.

She **hates** that she was fooled. She didn't lie when telling Hummel that she knows what lengths some will go to in order to get accepted, and she would never have accepted Rachel Berry's word as truth without the support of Mr Schuester.

To think that a teacher would throw one of his students under the bus in that way, to promote another... It makes her feel sick. And she can't help wonder... It's frighteningly clear to her now that the lack of performance solos on Hummel's application is at least partly because of Mr Schuester and the man's obvious bias towards Rachel Berry. So, how many others have suffered the same way? How many other members of that show choir have been sidelined and pushed into the background, silenced to promote Rachel Berry?

How many others have been lied about, betrayed by the very adult meant to protect them?

Carmen feels her nails bite into the palms of her hands. It's all she can do not to call the man up, and verbally rip his throat out. Hell, she's tempted to get on a plane and **actually** do it. She won't though, just as she won't call the school and make sure they do it for her. Not yet.

Because, as Emma Pillsbury just pointed out to her, half the group consists of seniors, two days away from graduating. To detonate such a bomb – practically executing their choir director – now would hurt them, all of them. Not just the guilty parties. Oh, as far as Carmen is concerned they're all guilty in some degree, what with the way absolutely none of them has stood up for Hummel – again, according to Emma Pillsbury.

Trusting the woman is probably not the smartest thing Carmen has ever done, not with how the last time she trusted a McKinley faculty member went, but all her instincts are in agreement here. Also, as someone who has made her career out of performing? She only heard sincerity in Emma Pillsbury's voice – tinged with guilt, shock and disgust.

No. **This** person is not lying to her. No matter how much easier it would be for Carmen if she was, she can't delude herself. Emma Pillsbury is telling the truth – and she's doing it at a personal cost. The man is her fiancé, and yet she is turning him in. She clearly sees that he's a danger to the students they're both meant to guide – and she's choosing to protect the students over the man whose ring she's wearing.

Carmen pities Emma Pillsbury for the position she's in, for her bad taste in men, for the bad choices she's made. She admires her courage and willingness to do the right thing though.

It's this, more than anything else, that made her promise to wait. To not call McKinley until the students have graduated. She's doing it for Emma Pillsbury – not for said students.

 

There is one student, however, that she **does** want to do something for.

 

“Mr Hummel, this is Carmen Tibideaux. It's my pleasure to inform you that NYADA has re-evaluated your application, and you have been accepted for the fall semester.

“Please get back to me at your earliest convenience, to discuss the details.”

There. It's all she can do, for now. At least, it's all she can do regarding Kurt Hummel. There **is** one more thing she can do though.

Opening up her browser she navigates to one of the many message boards she and her peers monitor, and open up a new message. Red-flagging individuals is fairly uncommon – there have only been three messages in the last year – and so Carmen knows her warning will be taken seriously.

She herself may be trapped, but there's no reason for anyone else to be as well.

 

_~ TBC ~_


	4. Lauren

_Friday – Graduation day_

 

“Mr Hummel?”

The man – so unlike his son on the surface – turns, and gives her a piercing stare. One that would have suited his son just fine.

“Yes?”

There is hostility there, and Lauren really isn't surprised. She left Glee club, sure, but that doesn't mean she stopped keeping an eye on them. The shitfest Hummel junior found himself in during the last months of school hasn't escaped her, and neither had the way the other Gleeks had stared at the spot behind Hudson – the one that should have housed Kurt Hummel – while waiting to get their diplomas.

She'd be hostile and careful too, in his position.

“I'm Lauren Zizes, I was in Glee club with Kurt and Finn last year...”

“Yeah, I recognize you from the competitions. You didn't come back this year though.”

“Ah, no. I had enough on my plate as it was, between school and wrestling.” Plus, she'd only joined because Puckerman had begged so prettily, and she'd liked being needed.

With Kurt back, and his boyfriend tagging along, she had no longer been needed for numbers. Meaning, or so she had been pretty certain, she wouldn't exactly be welcomed. Add the fact that she'd no longer been dating Puckerman... Once she'd noticed where things were headed with him and Fabray – _good Lord,_ _ **why**_ _?_ – well. Lauren Zizes was **not** going to be another girl dumped, or cheated on, by Puckerman. Better to do the axing herself.

With the amount of reaching out the other club members had done – zero, except for Kurt – Lauren knows she made the right choice. Still stings a little, but. So many things in life does. She's a big girl. She can deal.

“But, I'm not here to talk about me. I noticed Kurt didn't show up,” and just like that the man's hostility is back in full force, “and since I have something for him, I was hoping you'd agree to pass it along.”

She holds out the flash drive – it's not wrapped, because why bother? – and huffs when Mr Hummel gives it a suspicious stare.

“Back in sophomore year Rachel Berry paid me to put up microphones in the choir room. She wanted, well, a lot of things. Point is, I did it, and I didn't bother to take the mics down afterwards.

“Also, I'm– sorry, I **was** in the AV club, and we filmed a number of the Glee club's performances. This? Contains every song, and every performance, I could get my hands on that Kurt can be identified in. Classroom assignments, assemblies, competitions... There's a copy of the Cheerios' Nationals performance as well.

“I thought Kurt might want them. Rachel Berry is running around telling everyone he didn't get accepted to college” and Mr Hummel's eyes flash with anger “and I mean, I don't know if it's true or not, but I thought maybe he could use this if he needs to reapply. Even if she's wrong, which by the way? I **totally** hope she is. It never hurts having a record of what you've done.”

Lauren practices what she preaches. Not only does she have a copy of every article covering her wrestling career, and video of all her matches, but she has recordings of her Glee performances as well. No one else is getting that though – because she's not sharing. Not with those undeserving brats.

“That's...decent of you, especially since as far as I know you and Kurt aren't exactly friends. Which makes me more than a little suspicious, to be honest. How do I know that this is actually songs, and not a virus or something?”

Lauren bristles, because she would never– okay, yeah, she would, but not without good reason. Which there isn't in this case. And then she deflates, angry words dying on her tongue. Because there's a reason Mr Hummel's saying that. With everything McKinley, and Lima, has done to Kurt, well. A lot of people **would** hand over a virus, just to try and fuck shit up.

The fact that **she** is actually trying to do something good, doesn't change the fact that others would only try to get one more laugh on Kurt's expense. Some, she suspects, even being people Kurt has called friends.

“We might not have been friends, no, but Kurt always treated me decently . He never made fun of me for who, or how, I am. That doesn't happen nearly often enough for me to forget about it. He never laughed at me for not being able to sing like the others, or mocked me for how I look.” Which, even though she knows her value, had hurt. Kurt's silence, on the other hand, had helped. The compliments he'd handed out on occasion had helped even more – because it had always been so obvious that he meant them.

If Kurt Hummel tells you a hair style, or a top, looks good on you, then it does. End of story. (Except for how it's not, because those compliments? Helps you figure out what to pick in the future, earning you more compliments.)

“You know, he thanked me for joining, so that the club could still perform after he left. No one else did that. He helped me find a dress for prom last year, **and** this year even though I wasn't one of the Glee girls anymore.

“He treated me with respect, and that means something to me. So yes, we weren't friends. Doesn't mean I don't respect him. Doesn't mean I don't think he deserves being treated with the same decency he showed me. This isn't much, but it's what I can do.”

She holds out the flash drive again, and this time Mr Hummel takes it. Takes her hand too, and squeezes it a little, before giving her a small smile filled with respect.

“I'm glad to hear that. Sounds like the two of you have been better friends to each other than you think. I'll make sure he gets this, and that he knows who gave it to him. Thank you, Lauren.”

She nods, and goes off to find her own family. On the way she passes Hudson, who's still got that hurt/pissed expression on his face. He walks straight by her, without a word or even a nod, and so she does the same.

And if there's a sneer twisting her lips for a moment? Totally deserved.

Finn Hudson has no right to look like that – to act like Kurt being gone is something done to hurt, or anger, him. From what Lauren can tell Hudson had his chance to do something, but didn't, just like when Kurt ran scared all the way to another school. Hudson acted the same then, as if Kurt should have stayed for **his** sake, risking his safety just so his stepbrother wouldn't have to deal with the consequences. That time it was popularity and jocks. This time it's Berry.

Well, fuck that. If Hudson worries more about what his fiancé will think than about what his brother – _yeah,_ _ **sure**_ – feels? He deserves everything he'll get. Because while Berry seems happy at the moment, all lovey dovey and eager to get married, Lauren is certain she'll soon change her tune.

Soon enough being married to her high school boyfriend won't be enough for the annoying diva, and she'll end up either leaving him in the dust or stabbing him in the back. Or both, more likely.

Hudson's not nearly as stupid as he comes off as, so he should know this too – if he would only take a minute to think. Instead he's choosing to stay on Berry's leash. Lauren has no respect at all for that kind of attitude.

It is, in fact, kind of a testament to why she did what she just did, and why she didn't give the others the same “graduation gift”. Kurt Hummel would never have walked past her like that. He would have stopped, asked how she was, and given her a compliment – a true one, designed to make her feel appreciated and beautiful inside out.

Just like him.

Where ever he is, she hopes he's okay. It's the least he deserves.

 

_~ TBC ~_


	5. Will

_Friday – Graduation Day_

 

“ _William? Once the ceremony's over and the graduates have left, come see me in my office. There are some things we need to talk about regarding next year.”_

 

As Will walks through the door he thanks every deity that he has Emma to come home to, that he will have her soothing, loving presence instead of silence and loneliness – or worse, Terri's nagging. He needs her, always, but today even more than usual. This was supposed to be a great day, a cause for celebration, and it **was** , it really was – for a while.

And then it all had gone to hell.

When Figgins had asked to talked about next year, Will had assumed it would be about the Glee budget. After all, the New Directions were National champions, something only the Cheerios (and the Academic Decathletes, but really, who counted them?) out of all the McKinley teams had managed before. The group had already begun talking about next year, and they'd had every reason to believe they would repeat their win.

So, it should only be natural for their budget to be increased – at least enough so to pay for adequate lodging.

Instead Will had been informed that Glee would be canceled, permanently. And that he– No. _**Not**_ _going there._

One of the good things about Emma is how she always helps him figure things out. Because he needs to tell his kids that Figgins has canceled Glee for the next year – permanently – and he has no idea how to. Maybe Emma can make one of her pamphlets? (He still doesn't understand them, but. They seem to work, and Shannon thinks they're great. That's all Will needs, really.)

“Emma? You home? I need some advice–” and there he stops, distracted by the fact that there's a suitcase in the hall. A suitcase? _Did we make plans, and I forgot?_ It **is** possible, with how focused he's been on Nationals, and spending time with his graduates, and being there for Rachel and Finn, but it still seems unlikely. Surely he'd remember plans that required a suitcase – especially so close to Finn and Rachel's wedding?

_Maybe she's feeling inspired, and wanted to surprise me?_

“Emma? Any particular reason why there's a suitcase in the hall?”

Any thoughts of it being a romantic getaway disappears the moment he catches sight of her. She looks tired, and a bit sad, and something he can't quite decipher, but which still worries him.

“Yes. I've decided to go visit a friend from college for a week or two. I need some time away from Lima, and when we talked she offered. So. That's why.”

He opens his mouth to protest, because _**really? she's abandoning him now?**_ , when he's hit by revelation and shuts it fast enough to actually bite his tongue. This... This could be a good thing. A **really** good thing. This, he can work with.

With Emma out of town for a week or so he'll have time to talk to Figgins, make him see reason. Will's sure that once the man's had some time to cool down – and gotten whoever's behind this mess off his back, which today's meeting should have taken care off – he'll see that all of this is overkill.

Worst case scenario he'll look for something new, line up a few interviews, see what else is out there. Maybe that's not even a worst case scenario – maybe that's exactly what he **should** be doing.

He's spent half his life at McKinley, both as a student and as a teacher. It's probably time for a change of scenery. And honestly, it's not like they appreciate him there – not the students, not the faculty, not Figgins.

Maybe all of this can be a blessing in disguise? There are bound to be schools out there who'll understand to appreciate him more than McKinley. After all, he's fresh from leading his show choir to a win at Nationals.

He should definitely be able to talk Figgins into writing him a letter of recommendation – what with everything Will's done for the school he's **owed** that much – and he knows Shannon will write one. Asking Emma might not be a good idea, but he could ask Sue. Sure, they're enemies more often than friends, but he thinks she'll do it – if for no other reason then simply because it'll keep him out of her sight.

Yes. That's a good plan.

And so he smiles, half his mind still focused on how to proceed, what schools he could work at, what choirs he could lead and the delicious look of surprise Emma would sport when he'd break the news to her..

“That sounds nice. When were you planning on leaving?”

“My cab will be here soon.”

What?

“Your... Are you **serious**? You're thinking of leaving **now**? Emma, Rachel and Finn are getting married tomorrow. They expect us to be there. Are you really going to disappoint them like that on such an important day? Why would you–”

“I don't care about your precious Miss Berry!” Emma spits the words out with a fire he isn't used to seeing in her, showing emotion for the first time since he walked through the door,and he takes half a step back in shock. “It's always her with you, isn't it, Rachel this and Rachel that. Oh, I'm sure you care about Finn Hudson as well, but not to the same degree as with her. It's sickening, and I've had it.”

She stops, visibly reigning herself in, and then gives him a sharp look and a slightly sickening smile.

“How did your meeting with Mr Figgins go?”

Will sighs, and starts a careful – somewhat edited – recount of the meeting. He only gets a few sentences in though, before it hits him.

“You know.” And because that's not enough he adds “You **knew**. You knew he was going to cancel the Glee club, and you didn't **warn** me?” _You knew he was going to fire me?_ is what he almost continues with but bites back at the last second.

“Warn you? You mean like you warned me to expect a call from Carmen Tibideaux about you abusing your power as a member of faculty? Like you warned me you were gambling with our future by getting yourself fired? Like that, you mean?”

There's actual icicles dripping of Emma's words, and dammit. He's fucked. If she's talked to Carmen, and uses that description... _Wait. Is that..._

“Did she talk to Figgins?”

“'Did she talk to Figgins?'. Are you serious?” Emma's laugh is bitter. Patronizing. “Of course she did. And even if she hadn't, **I** did. And don't you **dare** give me that affronted look. You're not the victim here, Will. **You're the bad guy**.”

It feels like a slap in the face. The bad guy? How can Emma say that? How can she think it? Everything he's done, he's done for the good of his kids. Surely that's obvious? Surely he can make Emma see it.

“...and Rachel... She **deserves** this. She's been working so hard, and she's so talented, and dedicated. She' going to be a star. So, she needed a little help, and I gave it to her. That's not a big deal – everyone needs a little help now and again.”

Only Emma doesn't see, apparently.

“'A little help'? Will, what you did wasn't provide one of your students with a little help. You lied for her, you put your job on the line, **and** you completely ruined the prospects of another student – a student, might I add, who also could have used a little help from you at times. Except you were too busy promoting Rachel Berry to even see him.

“As for her working hard? Please. The truth is, Will, that you have been coddling that girl. For three years you have handed her everything she wants on a silver platter, and now she thinks everyone else will do the same. She no longer believes she should have to work for anything – and you did that. **You**. Why? Because you think she's going to be a star? So what?

“Say she does become a star – and I wouldn't count on it, not with her attitude – then what? What's in it for you – besides the fact that **you lost your job**? Do you think she'll be grateful? Do you expect her to tell the world she owes it all to you?” _Weeeell..._

“Newsflash, Will. That's not Rachel Berry's style. She's more likely to cast you as someone she had to fight against to have her talent recognized – provided she even remembers you in ten years time.”

Emma's whole body is an accusation. Her words are harsh, but they're also untrue. They **have to be** untrue.

_She wouldn't do that. Not to me._

“Meanwhile, we have Kurt Hummel, who **has** been working hard. Do you even realize what it's taken for him to get to the point where NYADA would accept him? Do you understand the kind of talent you had access to, but chose to ignore in favor of someone more commercial, someone louder?”

He tries to speak up, to deny her words and defend himself, but this Emma isn't the mild woman he's used to. She justs talks right over him.

“The way you cater to Rachel Berry, the way you keep defending her... If I didn't know better, I'd think you were having an affair with her.”

Will doesn't know what his face does as Emma says that, but judging from what **her** face does, it's probably not good.

“Except, I **don't** know better, do I?”

He opens his mouth to protest, but can't find the words. It's preposterous, of course it is, he would never sleep with one of his underage students! And yet for some reason he can't make himself explain that. His face must do something bad again, because Emma gives him another one of those **looks** , and just...crumples. He hasn't seen her look that sad since, well, maybe since never.

“Or is it simply the fact that she's underage that's stopping you? Would things have been different had she been a senior instead of a sophomore when she started crushing on you?”

And that... Will still wants to protest, but something won't let him. Maybe it's the thought of an eighteen year old Rachel turning all that focus, all that attention on him, making him feel like the only man in the universe. Like he could do anything, be anything, because she would help it come true.

Because when Rachel Berry commits, she does so 100 percent. He's always envied Finn that, having that complete devotion focused on him – has always wanted it for himself.

But that doesn't mean he'd take it if (when) offered. _She was_ _ **sixteen**_ _, dammit!_ And _She would never have been able to keep quiet_. _**Oh**_...

He can feel himself blanch, and quickly looks down, trying to hide it. The silence continues for a little longer, as Will tries to find a way out of this mess, and Emma... Well, he's got no idea what goes on in Emma's head. It's probably not good though, because she no longer looks just tired, or even angry – she looks brittle. Closed-off. It's going to take a lot of work for him to fix this, isn't it?

She clears her throat.

“Like I said, I'm going to be gone for at least a week. When I come back... I want you to not be here. I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't do this.”

He stares as she places her hand next to his, trying to understand what she's saying, and why her hand makes that noise, and he's still staring as she moves away. Leaving something shiny behind?

Oh.

“Emma!”

“No. I thought we could fix this, but when it comes down to it, the truth is I don't – I **can't** – trust you any longer, Will. If this is how you treat students, who when push comes to shove are children in your care – then how will you treat your own children? You've made it perfectly clear you see no problem with unfair, and frankly horrible behavior. I'm not willing to take the risk of subjecting more children to that.

“I'm not **ever** going to subject **my** children to that.”

She looks him straight in the eyes, with pity this time, and her face softens a little bit. The love he's used to seeing is still there, and it's almost enough for him to think they can still fix this. Almost, because there's still steel in her posture. Her words just add the final nail in his coffin.

“I do love you, Will, and I think you can be a good man. I really do. But right now, I don't see it in you – I think maybe I haven't for a while, but I ignored it because of how I felt about you. The thing is, the man I first met, the man I fell in love with? He never would have betrayed so many people for one selfish little girl.

“I hope you find your way back to that. But... If you do, don't come looking for me. Please. If you ever loved me, stay away.”

And with that Emma picks up her suitcase, grabs her coat, and walks through the door, never stopping to let him speak – not even to look at him.

Will finds himself staring at the door for a long time, shocked into stillness. This was supposed to be a good day – amazing even – yet instead it's been one disaster after the other.

Now what?

 

_~ TBC ~_


	6. Burt

_Friday – Graduation Day_

 

Finn storms into the house, seething with an anger than makes Burt wince. It hadn't been a fun ride back from school. _This is supposed to be a good day_ , he thinks. His boys, graduating high school. It should be a cause for celebration. Instead he gets this.

“Hey, Finn? Why don't we go to the kitchen, get a piece of cake and sit down for a talk?”

“No. Did you know Kurt wasn't going to be there today? All the times I asked you about him, did you know?”

“Finn? Just, please. Sit down? I'll explain, I promise, but this is going to be bad enough as it is. Might as well try and be comfortable.”

That comfort will be physical only, Burt knows, what with the topics about as uncomfortable as can be (he'd take “the Talk” with Kurt again over this, any day) but still. Aching heart and head does not need aching feet to go with.

Once they're both seated, with a piece of non-fat carrot cake instead of the beer Burt desperately wants but knows isn't good for him, he takes a deep breath and prays for the best.

“Okay. I said I'd explain, and I will. Just, Finn? There are some things you're not going to like hearing, and I'm sure you're going to have a ton of questions, but please. Just let me finish this, and then we can talk. Okay?”

It's obvious how okay it's not, but Finn still holds it in and nods, making Burt's heart swell a little with love and pride (and relief). Finn has it in him to be a great guy – when Lima, and being a teenager, doesn't interfere – and at times like this that shines through. Burt knows it's down to Carole, and Finn himself, but he likes to think he's helped. Some.

“Right. I knew Kurt wasn't coming, yes. Last week Kurt called and told me he was going to miss the rest of the semester, and we talked about this as well. Kurt felt he didn't want to attend, and since it was okay with the school I wasn't going to force him.

“I know you thought he came to see me, and maybe I shouldn't have let you, but I wanted things to be calm for as long as possible. He didn't, though he did leave Lima – and I'm not telling you where he actually went. I want to say it's not for good, but to be honest, I'm not sure at the moment. I just know he's not planning to return anytime soon – not for anything.”

 _Baring me ending up in the hospital, that is_ Burt muses, and vows again to do anything in his power to keep that from happening.

“And yes, that includes your wedding. It's not that he doesn't want to be there for you, because he **does** ,” regardless of everything, “Finn, you're his brother. He just refuses to be anywhere near that Glee club of yours at the moment. And I really, really don't blame him.”

The truth is, not only does Burt not blame his son, he feels the same. He's not happy with any of those kids, and as for Rachel Berry... Well. He'd rather set her on fire than welcome her to the family, but it's not about him. It's not about her either – it's about Finn (and to some degree Carole) and making sure Finn knows he can come to Burt if (when) he needs to.

Because Kurt is right: this marriage will crash and burn. And the best way to make sure Finn doesn't burn with it is to give him somewhere safe to go.

Oh, Burt could probably justify not attending the wedding, but. Kurt can fight (most of) his own battles – and wants to – and while Burt's totally ready to jump in at a seconds notice, for now his place is in Finn's corner. Not when it comes to the boy supporting Blaine, or to the Glee club's treatment of Kurt, no, never that, but when it comes to Rachel. And really? In a way protecting Finn against Rachel Berry also means protecting Kurt. Which is really all Burt wants to do – protect both his boys.

“I know you have to be wondering why, since these kids have been his friends for years. I'm guessing you're even asking yourself if it has to do with NYADA, with Rachel getting in, and all of you thinking Kurt's silence means he didn't.”

“Are you telling me he got in?” There's so much joy in Finn's face, and in the whoop he lets out, that Burt can't even be annoyed that he's being interrupted. It makes him feel better, less worried. Finn's not involved. Whatever happens, there's that. Finn didn't help hurt Burt's son. Well, that time.

“Kurt chose to keep quiet because he didn't think any of you deserved to know, not after the way you guys have been acting over the last couple of months. And yes, I'm fully aware of what's been happening, how you have all been harassing him after breaking up with Blaine – and don't think we're not going to talk about that later.”

And the shadows are back on Finn's face, along with an embarrassed flush.

“When Kurt heard about Rachel getting accepted he was surprised. Heck, I was too. Not because she's not talented enough, because we all know she is, but because she blew her audition. Everyone knows that.

“Kurt, on the other hand, didn't, so he went home to check the mail, thinking there'd be a letter for him as well. After all, if Rachel got in, then surely he would have too. Only he didn't. Now, Kurt's not a quitter. Yeah, sure, he'll walk away from a harmful situation, but he doesn't just give up. So he called NYADA, spoke to the dean.

“Not to harass her, not like Rachel did, but to ask why so he'd know what he needed to work on for next year.

“He found out why, alright.

“Turns out, when she showed up at Nationals, someone took the chance to stack the deck against Kurt. Walked up to her and told her 'all' about Kurt – only they didn't exactly care about the truth, just about what would accomplish their goal. Kurt was understandably surprised to find out he was supposed to have had a solo at Nationals, and even more so to hear that him transferring to Dalton was about chasing a boy, not about being threatened.”

And for that one alone Burt wants to rip this lady to pieces. All that Kurt went through – that they as a family went through – and to have it reduced to being boy crazy. It brings back all the anger, the fear and the frustration, and she would make for a pretty target.

But...

He watches Finn closely, watches as confusion and rage rolls over the boy's face, watches as fear and pain wells up in his eyes. Watches a piece of Finn's world crumble with understanding.

“Mr Schue? Mr Schue talked to her?” Because who else could have told the dean of admissions at a premiere college such a huge lie, and be believed without having their facts checked. “But, but, why would he **do** that?”

“Why does Schuester do half of the things he does? But...” Burt hesitates, but in the end he knows this needs to be said. Finn deserves to know. “This time? For Rachel. Apparently he had this idea that trash-talking Kurt would improve her chances – make her look better in comparison. Turns out, it worked.”

And again, Burt's anger rises and makes him silently curse this so-called professional. Both of them, actually – even though he's never seen Schuester as any kind of professional. ( _Professional ass-hat, maybe_.) They fucked up, and now Kurt's paying the price. Finn will too, but in another way – and Burt's going to have to be the one to break it to him.

“Finn? There's more. And, it's bad.”

Burt hates doing this. He loves this boy. Sure, they don't share blood, and Finn was 16 by the time Burt first met him, but the kid still feels like his. And in the end, that's exactly why he **has to** do this.

“Rachel knows. She– I'm not going to say she asked Mr Schue for it, or anything like that, but she definitely knows – and she didn't do a thing to stop him. According to Tibideaux” (yeah, he knows her name, made **sure** he knows) “Rachel wasn't just standing right next to Schuester, she was telling her own lies too. I'm sorry kiddo. I know you love her, and god knows I debated telling you this. You deserve to know the truth though.”

Something visibly breaks in Finn right there and then (and Burt thinks that this is how he must have looked when he found out about Quinn and Puck and the baby not being his) and he spins on his heel, obviously not wanting Burt to see his face.

That's...understandable. Burt busies himself by getting two glasses of water – he still wants a beer, and he thinks Finn could need one too, but. They're in deep enough shit as it is.

“How could she do this? Why would she do this?” Burt has a couple of ideas, none of them particularly flattering, but before he can open his mouth Finn waves him off.

“Not– I mean, I **get** that it was about NYADA, and Broadway, and everything she's been dreaming about for years. I get **that**. I just don't understand how she could do this to **Kurt**. Even if we ignore the fact that he was her friend, that he's been there for her when no one else was, **he's** **my brother**. Why would she do something this fucked up to him – to all of us?”

A wave of pride rises in Burt, because as much as Finn can sometimes come off as dense, and as much as he and Kurt haven't been getting along lately, not to mention the pain he must be in, he still sees to the core of this. Well, most of it. As for Rachel's motives... Yeah. This is where Burt's less than flattering ideas come in.

“From what I can tell, Rachel's always been almost...unhealthily focused on becoming a performer, and being on Broadway. It's always seemed as if to her, Kurt was competition first, and her friend second. She **knows** how talented he is, even if he's constantly sidelined, and she also knows that unlike her Kurt owned the stage during his audition.

“She probably figured that if it came down to two of them she'd lose, and kid, I'm sorry, but Rachel doesn't come off like the kind of person who thinks losing is acceptable. Not even when it's well-deserved.”

He expects Finn do defend his fiancée, as is his habit, but instead gets an agreeing grimace.

“Yeah, she kinda is. She got that way over me as well.” Another grimace follows, joined by one of Burt's. He's well aware of Kurt's stupidity when it came to Finn, and the rivalry with Rachel over it.

They sit in silence for a while, both thinking – or so Burt assumes – about the mess they've been landed smack in the middle of, and what this'll mean for the future. It's Finn that finally speaks up.

“So, now what? I can't see Kurt being in the same room as Rachel without clawing her eyes out, not that I expect him to voluntarily get within ten miles of her to be honest, and I really don't see that changing any time soon.

“Marrying Rachel was supposed to give me a bigger family – not tear the one I already have to pieces. I just... Burt, how are we supposed to keep this family together now? Because I'm not giving up my brother. I'm not.”

Burt sighs. Finn's right, and he doesn't even know half of it.

“You won't have to. Not if we can help it, okay? But I'm not going to lie to you – it's going to be hard. And to be honest, it's only going to get worse from here.”

“What do you mean?” Finn looks worried, and a bit afraid, and yeah, he's smart to do so.

“Because right now it's just Kurt on the war path. Soon enough it'll be Rachel as well.” He holds up a hand to stave of any questions. “Once Kurt found out what Tibideaux thought, he made sure that she talked to Pillsbury – meaning all the shit Rachel and Schuester pulled is out in the open. They took it to Figgins, so right about now Schuester should be getting his ass handed to him. He won't have a job after this.

“As for Rachel, well, the dean of admissions at her fancy new school is now aware of exactly what kind of person she is. What do you think her reaction will be when she finds out? Personally, I'm betting she'll be furious – **and** she'll blame Kurt.”

Finn sighs, but doesn't protest. It's a just assessment of Rachel's character, and they both know it. Burt echoes the sigh. Finn's a good kid, when push comes to shove, and Burt hates that he's being so disillusioned so young. No one should have to go through what his kids have been, and are still going through. He blames Lima.

“We'll find a way, okay? For now, you and Kurt can come to DC and meet up – Rachel is going to be very busy with school, so you getting away on your own shouldn't be an issue – and I'll pay for the plane tickets. Or if that's not an option,” like say if Burt isn't reelected, “we can meet here, at the house, while Rachel stays with her dads.” Which she's going to have to, since Burt doesn't want her in the house. She can come over for dinner, maybe, once in a while, but stay there? No way.

Family gets to stay in the house, and Rachel doesn't qualify. Never will, not after what she's done – no matter how long she stays married to Finn.

“But Finn? I need you to know that regardless of how I feel about Rachel, and how angry I am with her for what she did to Kurt, that doesn't change how I feel about you. You're **family**. You're **my son**. And **I** am not giving up on **you**. Not ever.”

Tears are spilling down Finn's cheeks, and Burt's man enough to admit to his own eyes being wet as he crosses the room and sweeps his second son into a bear hug. _If you can't cry over something like this_ , Burt thinks, _then your humanity is in doubt_. He keeps holding Finn as the boy shakes and sobs, holding him as he's held Kurt so many times, promising over and over again to never give up, to never let go.

Once Finn's out of tears and has collected himself somewhat he looks at Burt pleadingly – looking so young, and so lost Burt's heart aches. And when he speaks, his voice is even more lost, reminding Burt of a young Kurt just after they lost his mom.

“Burt? What do we do? What do **I** do?”

And just like back then Burt doesn't have the answer, just **an** answer.

“We go on. We make it through this, together. And you are going to do what is best for you, and I – and your mom – will be right there, supporting you. What ever you want, whatever you do. Because that's what family does.”

And Burt will be damned if he lets anything destroy his family.

 

_~ TBC ~_


	7. Sebastian

For as long as he can remember Sebastian has know that he's privileged. That for him, the sky's pretty much the limit. He's smart, charming, talented, and good-looking. He's from a good family; respected, of good social standing, able to trace his lineage back to at least one European title (a French  duc ) – not to mention wealthy. Not even the realization that he's gay, or his refusal to hide that fact, has reduced that privilege.

Not that his parents would **ever** have asked him to hide. So, a supportive family also goes on the long list of reasons he's privileged.

Sebastian knows all this – just as he knows to be grateful for it all.

When it comes to his future, Sebastian knows what he wants, and he knows what he needs to do to make it happen. Keep his head down, his grades up, and his ass out of trouble. All very doable.

That makes the current state of things even more embarrassing. He's got one year left of high school, and then college, and then he can have it all. Except now all that's at risk, and Sebastian only has his own stupidity to blame. The evidence of said stupidity, in the form of a video on Blaine's computer (which, fuck, he **hopes** is all) could ruin everything – **and** make things messy for his parents as well. And for what? A pointless crush.

 

It takes a few days of mulling things over for Sebastian to decide on a course of action. He'd love to be able to shrug it all off, to call it a bad joke on Hummel's part, but he knows he can't afford to. Especially since he actually did make a tape like that. He doesn't remember sending it though, which just goes to prove that while champagne tastes heavenly, it causes hell.

Memory or not, Sebastian **must** have sent it, since how else would Hummel know about it? There's no doubt that Blaine would have kept said video though – he's **hot** , after all, and Blaine's never been unaffected, as much as he's tried to pretend like it. As for the possibility of Blaine making the video public, should Sebastian somehow tick him off... Well. There's little doubt about that either, when Sebastian really thinks about it. (The only question is why Blaine didn't do so after the slushie fiasco, and well. Sebastian can think of a few reasons why, with having to explain to Hummel exactly why Blaine had that video in the first place at the top of the list. That's not going to stop him any longer though.)

For a second he considers the possibility of Hummel having a copy, and **him** releasing it, but that thought is gone as quickly as it pops up. This **is** the guy who threw away evidence of Sebastian's slushie-fuckup. Apparently he's too honorable, or something.

So. It's not a question of whether or not to believe Hummel. As much as it pains him, Sebastian trusts the guy. (And also obviously owes him too now.) It's not even a question about what to do about this mess – it takes all of two minutes to admit that Hummel's idea of approaching Mrs Anderson is solid. No, what it comes down to is deciding on what approach to take, and when.

And, in all honesty, to swallow down the bitter sensation of owing Kurt Hummel anything. It burns in Sebastian's soul that he does – that he's in such a powerless position. It has nothing to do with hating the guy – he doesn't really, has actually never cared that much except for how the guy was in his way – and everything to do with the fact that Hummel treated him with a decency Sebastian hasn't earned.

(It shames him to be in debt to someone he's treated so poorly. It humiliates him to have been the recipient of such charity, knowing he can't say he'd have done the same had their positions been reversed. Sebastian knows he'll be trying to come to terms with that for a long time.)

The day after McKinley's graduation soon emerges as the best option, since Berry's getting married (and really? Sebastian's not taking any bets on the success rate of **that** – he's not insane) and Blaine's bound to attend.

Approach is what takes the longest to figure out.

In the end he goes with about 60 % honesty, 10 % avoidance and 30 % embarrassment.

 

It works like a charm.

Sebastian's introduction is immediately met by a smile, an apology that Blaine isn't at home, and an offer of directions. Because yes, Mrs Anderson seems to be a good person, and is susceptible both to his charm and his manners. Apparently no one has informed her about who Sebastian is, or what an ass he can be when he feels like it. He bites down a wave of nausea at the memory of Blaine and Dave's hospital visits, both caused (in various degrees) by him.

“Actually... I was hoping to talk to you. Look, this is super embarrassing” and it really, really **is** , the way he'd obsessed over Blaine “but I need your help.”

Mrs Anderson looks confused, but soft in that motherly way, and something inside Sebastian burns at the thought of having to tell her exactly how stupid he's been. She's not his mom, no, but she looks at him the way his own would have.

“I transferred to Dalton this year, and met Blaine in October, when he came for a visit. I was...fascinated. I'd seen some pictures, and heard stories, and well, I'd developed a bit of a crush.

“Then I met him for real, and that crush... Yeah. I ended up chasing him pretty hard.”

It's such an understatement, and now that he's on the other side Sebastian can't understand how it happened. It was, he thinks, a mix of his desire to be seen and recognized in his new environment, buying into the hype,

“But surely you must have known about him having a boyfriend?”

“Not at first, no. The Warblers talked, yes, but not about Kurt. By the time I found out, I was already too deep in. I told myself that since Blaine had been willing to meet up with me so many times, without mentioning a boyfriend, he couldn't be that attached.

“I would look at how Blaine acted towards Kurt, and then at how he acted with me, how he kept talking to me even though Kurt hated it, and then I'd analyze his behavior and body language, and I thought it meant he liked me back.

“And then I did something really stupid. I went to a party with my parents, and had a little too much champagne, and when I got home... I ended up making a video, and sent it to Blaine. A very **private** video.”

By now he's blushing, and so is Mrs Anderson, and neither of them can quite look the other one in the face. Sebastian's blush is more about how utterly stupid he's been about the whole thing than about the actual video, but. It's earning him sympathy points, and he'll take everything he can get right now.

“Usually I would never have shown up here like this, telling you about it, except... I just found out about Blaine's habit of saving copies of everything – emails, chats... Mrs Anderson, if Blaine kept a copy of that video... It could do a lot of damage to me, and my family, if someone was to get their hands on it. And it's not just that,” he adds, wanting to make sure she won't sell him out – won't use Sebastian's fuck-up to hurt his father's career. _Fuck, I should have checked their political standpoint!_

“It could mean trouble for your family as well. I'm underage, and that makes it child pornography.”

Mrs Anderson's face goes from from a blush to a sickly pale fast enough that Sebastian prepares for her to faint, moves his body into position should he need to catch her. He doesn't. She wobbles, but catches herself, taking a few visible deep breaths.

“Right.” She starts walking, beckoning for him to follow her. And Sebastian does.

They don't end up in Blaine's room, as he'd hoped, but in the kitchen. Mrs Anderson gestures at a chair, then goes to pour herself a glass of water, drinking it slowly with her back turned. Meanwhile Sebastian sits there, trying to to squirm, and feels like an ass. She seems nice, caring, and now she's obviously shaken. He did that. He caused this.

“Do you think Kurt knows?”

_Huh? Did she just ask me that?_

“I... About the **video**?” Sebastian's voice rises, and cracks, and he's flushing again. That's **not** a question he'd expected.

“Oh, god, no! I mean, about you. You and Blaine, and...” _and how Blaine acted_ Sebastian's mind fills in.

“Yeah. He knew, ehm, some of it at least. He hated it. Hated that Blaine would spend time with me, and well, the fact that I existed I think. Can't really blame him though.”

“I see. I wonder if that's what behind them having problems. Poor Kurt, that explains things.”

Mrs Anderson's words are accompanied by an accusing look. Sebastian surprisingly finds himself agreeing.

“Yes, but, Mrs Anderson? They might have had problems because of me, but I was out of the picture before they broke up.”

It's not until her eyes widen that Sebastian realizes what she actually said. “Having” problems, as in at the moment. So, did Blaine's parents still think they were dating?

“Broke up? I thought... Blaine said... Are you sure?”

He swears silently, cursing the fact that he's gotten in the middle of this, as well as the fact that he needs to stay on Mrs Anderson's good side.

“Sure enough. I overheard Kurt say it himself, not even two weeks ago.”

He's intentionally couching it like that, not wanting anyone to know that he's actually spoken to Kurt, that he might have been the last person in Ohio to speak to Kurt before he apparently pulled a disappearing act.

Mrs Anderson looks hurt again, and uncertain, and just stands there silent. It looks like she's thinking hard about something, and Sebastian feels his palm start to get damp. He's got a bad feeling about this. It takes a few minutes before she speaks again, only to shock Sebastian enough for **him** to start swaying.

“This one day I came home early, and overheard Blaine talking to one of his friends. He said Kurt cheated, but when I asked he said they were working it out, that Kurt had just been out of line, flirting with some other guy.

“Do you know if it's true?”

And **fuck**. Sebastian's mind is working overdrive, trying to get him out of this, but the way Mrs Anderson looks at him, as if she wants him to say yes and no at the same time does him in. He caves. (Moms always have been his soft spot.)

“I haven't heard anything about it, and if Blaine had talked to any of the Warblers I would have, even if Blaine and I don't talk right now. But honestly? It doesn't sound like Kurt. Considering how he reacted to Blaine going out for coffee with me, and the things he said to me when he figured out about my crush on Blaine? I can't see him doing that. At all.”

The idea that Hummel would have been stepping out on his boyfriend, even without the way he'd fought, claws out, to keep Sebastian away and Blaine to himself? Ridiculous, it was. Besides...

“Also, I happen to know that a mutual friend with **very** strong feelings for Kurt told him so, only to be turned down. Not because Kurt couldn't see him that way, but because Kurt was dedicated to Blaine. That in mind? The idea of Kurt cheating just doesn't work for me.

“Doesn't mean it's not true though,” he adds, backtracking upon catching sight of Mrs Anderson's suspiciously wet eyes, “just that I can't see it. But I'm not the best authority on Kurt Hummel.”

There's more silence, followed by a sigh.

“Come on. I'll take you to Blaine's room, and we'll see if he kept a copy of your video.”

Mrs Anderson's obviously trying to be positive, but Sebastian can tell it's fake. She expects to find it, just as much as he does, and that pains her.

They both stay silent after that. He sits, awkwardly, on Blaine's bed, doing his best not to think about all the times he's fantasized about that very bed, and what he could do to Blaine in it. (Keeping his libido in check is unsurprisingly easy.) Mrs Anderson sits by the desk, working quietly until she apparently finds something.

“Could this be it?”

Sebastian rises, and looks over her shoulder. She's got a folder labeled “Seb” open, filled with files. The one she's highlighted is a video, it's got the right date, and so he nods. Then, since he's not sure she saw, he speaks up.

“Could be. The date's right, but... I'm the only Warbler with a name that fits. Doesn't mean it's me.”

He gets the embarrassing job of opening the file to check – while Mrs Anderson goes to stand by the door, pointedly staring the other way – and sighs with relief less than 30 seconds in. This has to be it. Still, he looks through the rest of the files, just to be safe. There's no other videos from him, and Sebastian feels the tension begin leaving his body.

“This is it. Can I just delete it?”

“No. Wait.”

And then Mrs Anderson comes back, retakes her place by the desk, and Sebastian doesn't understand why. Does she not trust him to only delete this file? She probably shouldn't, but still. It's not until he sees her write down the file name and pull out a handful of flash-drives from a drawer that he understands. She's making sure there are no other copies.

 

Thirty minutes – or so – later Sebastian is sitting in his car three blocks away from the Anderson's house, head leaning against the steering wheel. He doesn't trust himself enough to get on the highway right now. Probably driving even this far was stupid, but the idea of staying close to where Blaine could see him, should he happen to come home... Yeah, no.

Sebastian's stomach churns, and he swallows down bitter nausea. Fuck, he'd really, really managed to screw up this time, and had only escaped by the skin of his teeth. _If not for Hummel..._ And then he corrects himself. If not for Hummel **and** Mrs Anderson. Because there had been copies. Three of them.

Mrs Anderson had deleted them all, then made sure they couldn't be retrieved, and Sebastian feels lightheaded just thinking about how it could have gone if he'd tried to get to Blaine's computer in another way to get rid of the video himself. (Or if Kurt had deleted the one in the Seb-folder when he'd found it.)

They're gone now though. The evidence of Sebastian's insanity is gone, and he can finally breathe easy after a week and a half of worry. He's safe.

And he knows exactly why.

 

“ _Hummel,_

“ _I followed your advice, and you were right. Thank you. I know we were never friends, and I don't expect we'll ever be, but I owe you. If you ever need my help, find me. I don't go back on my word._

“ _S.”_

 

_~TBC ~_


	8. Wedding Day

_Saturday – day of the Berry-Hudson wedding_

 

_Voice mail from Rachel to Kurt – 13:08_

“Kurt, look, I know things have been difficult, but. I'm willing to forgive you, for being stubborn, and for walking out on us just before Nationals. But only because in the end we didn't actually need you, understand?

“Anyway, just... Come to the wedding, okay. You know how happy it'll make Finn. There's still a spot for you among my bridesmaids. And after the reception you and Blaine can talk, straighten things out. He still wants you back. All you need to do is apologize.”

 

 

_Voice mail from Puck to Finn – 13:41_

“Finn man, I hope the fact that your phone's off means you're on your way. You're getting married in 19 minutes, and lemme tell you, people are getting a bit nervous. Me too. Just... Hurry, okay. I do **not** need Hurricane Berry going off on me again.”

 

 

_Voice mail from Rachel to Kurt – 14:36_

“You! You did this! I knew you were jealous of me, you've always been, but to ruin my **wedding**?

“What, you think breaking me and Finn up will make him look twice at you? Newsflash: it won't. He's never going to want you! Just like with NYADA, and with Glee. It's always going to to be me, don't you get it? I'm the one they want. **Me** , not you.

“Finn'll come crawling back to me, sooner or later, just like he always does. And once he realizes this was all about you and your jealousy? He'll never forgive you.

“ **I** will never forgive you.

“You're going to pay for this, Kurt. I'm going to make sure you pay.”

 

 

_Voice mail from Puck to Finn – 15:24_

“... I don't... I don't get it. You ditched Rachel, at your wedding? Why? Why now?

“I've been asking you if you're sure about this for weeks, man – no, months, and you kept saying you were. Fucking **yesterday** , man, you were telling me how Rachel was the one thing in your life going the way it was supposed to. And now you're just gone, without a word?

“I mean, I'm staring at your house, man, and it's empty. Like, all of you gone, and your room... I don't get it. If you got cold feet, if you changed your mind, you could have talked to me. Maybe I wouldn't have gotten it – because we all know I'm shit at relationships – but I would have listened. I would have had your back.

“I still do though. I don't get what's happening, but I trust you. Just... I need you to trust me too. Call me. Or something. Just, just let me know you're alright.

“You're my best friend. Always.”

 

 

_Voice mail from Puck to Finn – Saturday, 17:19_

“I found your letter. That's all kinds of fucked up, man. I knew Berry could be crazy, but this? This is beyond that. I understand why you left, and man, I would have too. You know I would have had your back, don't you?

“Because I would have, 100%. I still will. If you need something, anything, let me know. I'll come through for you. I won't let you down again.”

 

_Voice mail from Rachel to Kurt_

_one week after the wedding-that-wasn't_

“I hate you! Do you realize NYADA tried to revoke my admission? Because of you, and your jealous lies!” _*deep breath audible*_

“Well. I just want you to know that your plan isn't working. I'm still going to NYADA, and you're not, and they're going to love me. Everybody's going to love me. And you, you're going to be nothing. Do you hear me? **Nothing**. You'll just be some nobody while I'll be a star.”

_~ TBC ~_


	9. Mike

“Mike is the kind of person who goes along to get along” his fifth grade teacher says. It's just as true now as it was then. He picks it up in second grade, in order to not end up a victim. Because Lima is a prejudiced shit-hole of a town, and racism is clearly present even in kids that young.

 

Getting along means he won't be beaten, won't have his things ruined or stolen, won't be excluded. And to get along you need to go along. So that's exactly what Mike does.

Mike goes along with the idea that sports is **the** thing, even though he'd rather dance than play football or baseball. He joins one team after the other, knowing that he's courting injury, that any day he could take a hit that will make dancing impossible. He tells himself it's worth it.

He goes along with the bullying that runs rampant at McKinley, because when it comes to that staying silent **is** going along, since just like Matt and Puck he knows that getting along with the bullies is what'll keep him from joining Kurt in the dumpster.

He goes along with his parents' plans for his future, nods in all the right places and applies to all the right schools – trying to forget about the performing arts schools he himself lusts after.

He goes along with the pushing, and pressuring, the Glee club subjects Kurt to after the breakup with Blaine.

Mike Chang goes along. He **gets** along.

When Kurt calls him out on it, Mike does what he always does: he stays silent. The thing is, Kurt is **right**. Mike has never backed him up, not when it came to Blaine, and not when it came to anything else. The shame burns bright and hot, but Mike has no idea what to do.

It's too late to go back, to give Kurt the kind of support he's earned the whole time, and to speak up now... That's going to get **Mike** in trouble.

He might not be that close with Blaine, but Tina is, and Mike loves her. If he takes a stand, publicly, against the boy who's becoming one of Tina's closest friends... He wants to be there for Kurt, but he also doesn't want to risk his own relationship.

And so he stays quiet. Keeps going along.

The price is going to Nationals without Kurt. The price is finishing up senior year without Kurt, as he disappears a week before graduation without telling anyone – not even Finn.

And when Finn fails to show up for his wedding? Mike can't help but think that this too is part of the price.

 

There's no reception, of course, not with Finn missing and Rachel in hysterics, but the Gleeks gather anyway. After all, this wasn't just supposed to be about the wedding – it was also meant to be about celebrating three years of being together. (All of the seniors had, after all, had other places to be the day before.)

So they stay together. Rachel's gone somewhere with her parents, and Puck's missing too (Mike's willing to bet he's out looking for Finn) but the rest of them go to Brittany's and hang out in the garden with soda and take-out, and try to act like things are okay.

It works for about ten minutes, until Blaine opens his mouth. What comes out sounds crazy to Mike. Blaming the canceled wedding on Kurt? Mike can't see how it could be. It makes no sense. Finn's been listening more to Rachel, and to Blaine, than to Kurt for the last couple of months so why would he suddenly bail on Rachel because of Kurt? Besides, how would Kurt even have managed – he's not even around.

He tries to say so, but Blaine and Tina are clearly in charge now, as he suspects they expected to be next year, and they're running with it, and no one's listening to anyone else.

The words get meaner and meaner, and Mike can practically feel his skin begin to crawl. They're saying this, about a member of their self-proclaimed family. It hurts to hear.

Looking around Mike sees an echo of his own thoughts – at least he hopes that's what it is – in Sam's eyes; Sam who along with Brittany is the only one not talking smack about Kurt. Mercedes is beginning to look uncomfortable as well, and that makes a bit of hope grow. Maybe Kurt – and Finn – can have some support here after all.

When Mike leaves Tina stays behind (and isn't **that** telling?). Instead of going home he goes to Puck's, to look for answers. He doesn't get them, not really, but it's obvious that Puck knows something. The anxiety that practically covered him earlier is gone, for one, and his behavior is just a little off. Not knowing the details is fine though, Mike thinks, because everything about Puck screams that Finn is fine even if neither of them will say so.

“When you talk to Finn, let him know I'm on his side, okay” is what he says instead.

Puck leaves for LA the next day. (At least that's where Mike thinks he goes, where Puck said he'd go. But. These days? Who knows.)

 

The summer passes – much too slowly – and nothing feels right. Tina spends more time being angry about things than she does trying to savor their last months together, and Mike... Mike gets more and more uncertain about her, and them, and can barely wait to leave for college. He loves Tina, he does, but this version of her? Is looking less and less like the girl he fell for for each day that passes.

When Mike leaves, two weeks before classes start, they're still together. They're going to try long distance, because Mike used to see himself marrying Tina, and he knows she felt the same. But every call makes it harder to remember that feeling, and the night before McKinley starts up their conversation doesn't just lead to a fight, it leads to a break-up.

It feels like a relief.

 

At Christmas Mike is unpacking stuff into his closet when his fingers meet a small velvet pouch. He brushes off some dust, bounces the pouch in his hand. There's no need to open it to know what's inside. The ring is iron, handmade, and full of symbolism. Unique and beautiful, like the girl it was intended for. Strong, like the promise it was meant to represent. Like their love, Mike had thought when ordering it. Back before everything had fallen apart.

He puts it back on the shelf. Let it turn rusty, let it continue to gather dust, he thinks. Let it **truly** represent the love he and Tina shared, then lost.

 

_~ TBC ~_

 


	10. Blaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like Blaine. As in I really, REALLY don't like him - the fact that my tag for him is "Bland Lighthousefucker" is rather telling, I'd say. If you happen to like him, then this isn't the chapter for you. (Or the story, for that matter.) I've twisted the character a bit here, yes, but to be completely honest: I haven't written anything I can't see happening based on canon behaviour. (Also, in my opinion canon showed a worse Blaine than this story does, so.)

_Tuesday (three days after the wedding-that-wasn't)_

 

 _This is not how it's supposed to be_. Blaine stares at his ceiling, and scowls dejectedly. It's summer, he's a teenager and he's stuck in his room, staring at the ceiling, because it's that or do homework. Homework. It's summer break, for fuck's sake! He's supposed to be out having fun, hanging with friends, being on a date with his boyfriend or at the very least hooking up.

Except there's no boyfriend any longer – Blaine scowls again – and his circle of friends have diminished noticeably over just the last week. He'd planned on getting closer to Sam during the summer, only now Sam had gone back to his parents, making noises about maybe not coming back.

Blaine can somewhat see why he might not, since staying at the Hummel-Hudson household probably isn't an option any longer. But as far as Blaine knows the Berry's are still willing to shelter Sam, and if not, well... He's sure he could talk his parents – once they calm down that is – into letting Sam stay in their guest room.

His eyes glaze over a bit as he imagines having Sam in the room next to him, walking around topless, and sweaty, and dripping wet from the shower – they'd have to share a bathroom, and while Blaine usually doesn't like sharing he's definitely willing to make an exception.

It has to be better than going back to Kentucky, and stripping, and if Sam should happen to be extra appreciative... Blaine's sure as hell not going to turn him down.

He allows himself to get lost in daydreams for a while, until he notices his pants getting a bit tight. He'd love to let it continue, but. His mom's removed the key from his door.

Because Blaine's grounded. He's even had to give up his summer job!

All this because Sebastian ratted him out. Blaine finds himself staring at his desk, where he's spent so many hours online with the other boy, and scowls again. Because his desk is empty now, as his mom decided he's not to be trusted with a computer.

 _All this because I didn't sleep with him?_ Maybe he should have, Blaine thinks. Sebastian had obviously been willing to do all of the chasing, and take whatever crumbs Blaine was willing to give him. The idea of having Kurt as the devoted boyfriend by day and Sebastian at night... Yeah.

But. The reason Blaine never truly gave in is still valid – even more so right now, he thinks. Sebastian would never have kept his mouth shut. He would have gone to Kurt at once, just to rub it in.

And Blaine just couldn't risk that. Couldn't risk his image – these things have a tendency to surface, after all. He glares at his empty desk again – _case in fucking point_.

 

Everything's wrong, and nothing is following the plan he's carefully and painstakingly cobbled together over the last year. This isn't how it was going to go down.

He was supposed to have a perfect senior year. Blaine remembers Kurt expressing the same wish back in the autumn, and snorts. Because it wasn't as if that would ever have gone well. He'd been thankful for Kurt's pushing then though. It had, after all, provided him with the perfect excuse for transferring to McKinley.

Transferring had simply been the best solution for Blaine. Keeping up his GPA with Dalton's rigorous standards had left him no time for anything outside of studying, Warblers and Fight Club.

Plus, there were solos to be considered. Unlike Kurt, Blaine's leading man material, something the Warblers always had recognized. Of course, he'd seen his share of jealousy, but that was only to be expected, Blaine supposes.

He just hadn't expected that jealousy to lead to stupidity.

He remembers the meet-up with the others, the same day that Kurt had made his final push for Blaine to transfer. They'd met at Wes' house, for a pool party slash “change of the guard”, where the old council presented the new one. Blaine had expected a spot, naturally, only to be humiliated as Wes' and David's spots went to Trent and Nick.

That had made up his mind. Nick had been jealous of Blaine's solos from day one, and Trent... Well, Trent never quite did understand how a group like the Warblers worked.

Transferring to McKinley had been the logical choice, for a number of reasons. It had worked too, Blaine thinks, for most of the year. Kurt had felt so guilty that getting him to do as Blaine wanted had been almost too easy.

Well, right up until the breakup of course. Blaine scowls again. _It's just like Kurt. So selfish, and so disregarding of other people's feelings._

All Blaine had wanted was for Kurt to stop and think about what **he** needed for a second, instead of running around with his head in the clouds. Blaine had needed a boyfriend that was present, not lost in dreams. Someone who could focus on him.

It's the least he deserves, Blaine thinks. Well, that and an apology.

Instead he'd gotten dumped and humiliated.

_Selfish._

 

The plan had been simple. Make Kurt realize he needed Blaine, that he couldn't just leave Blaine behind, and that the only reasonable solution was to wait a year so they could go to New York together.

And it would have worked too, Blaine thinks. But if it hadn't, well. There's no way Kurt would get accepted to a school like NYADA, not even under the best of circumstances. Kurt's talented, yes, but he's also...odd. Not leading man material, someone who can carry a production. Not like Blaine. Plus, even without Blaine's “help” Kurt's proved over and over that he can't pick an audition song to save his life. It should have been fine.

Getting rejected from NYADA should have gotten the message through – and if not, well, Blaine was supposed to have a year to work on that, wasn't he?

Because Blaine's always been someone who's in it for the long haul. He's been planning for his future for years, ever since he realized singing and dancing was something he could do. LA was the goal for a long time, because of the multitude of opportunities found there, but then Cooper had gone that route.

So, Blaine had switched focus to New York. Sure, Broadway isn't where he sees himself, not really, but he sees it as something he can do that Cooper hasn't already done. The schools in New York are just as good as the ones in LA, if not better, and so's the gay community and the club scene – or so he's heard.

But the main selling point has always been “Cooper hasn't done this”.

Everything Blaine's done over the last 12 years has had two goals; to ensure his shining future as an entertainer and a performer, and to not be overshadowed by his brother. New York fitted excellently into that plan.

Kurt had fitted into that plan as well, although not as perfectly. He'd turned out to be a little too interested in the spotlight himself. He'd even tried competing with Blaine over it, just like Cooper.

And that just isn't acceptable. Blaine's never going to play second fiddle to anyone ever again.

Of course, he knows that problem could – and would – have been dealt with, but still. It's annoying even now.

Sometimes Blaine wonders if he should have stayed just friends with Kurt. But. He'd wanted a boyfriend, and Kurt (unlike say Jeremiah) had been available and willing. Also, Kurt had seemed so malleable, so eager to to please. Seriously, if Blaine had known going back to McKinley would change Kurt so much, he'd have made sure it never happened – even if that meant putting up with the tuition money himself.

Following Kurt back had been second best, at least when it came to keeping him under control.

Even if Blaine's taste actually runs more towards more masculine guys, the truth is that Kurt being so femme has, or well, had, its uses for Blaine.

First of all there's the fact how Kurt being Kurt has always made Blaine look more masculine by comparison. He likes that, even more than he likes the idea of a hunky jock boyfriend. (And honestly, it's not as if he can't satisfy his appetites in other ways. What Kurt doesn't know won't hurt Blaine, after all.)

Then there's the fact that a lot of girls like the idea of gay boys together, get off on it even, as Blaine well knows thanks to the “ladies” of Crawford County Day. Apparently many of them like it even more when one of the boys is more femme, as it makes it easy for them to replace that guy with themselves when fantasizing.

Blaine doesn't get it, not really, and never has, but that has never stopped him from taking advantage of it. After all, teenage girls – and women in their early twenties – are a force to be reckoned with in entertainment. If they get off on the thought of him being gay, then that's something Blaine is more than willing to use. The same goes for having a femme boyfriend. Kurt had fit the profile perfectly, but there are others to take his place.

Blaine's sure New York is overflowing with femme twinks just waiting for someone like him. (Why wouldn't they? He's a catch, and **everyone** knows it.)

Still, even if Blaine's fine without Kurt he's still angry for being treated so callously. And it's not like Kurt's attitude had stopped with Blaine. He's hurt others too, like Rachel with the disaster of a wedding.

Listening to Rachel call first Kurt, then Finn, over and over again had been painful. Not just because of her pain, Blaine admits, but also because of how she'd gotten progressively more and more shrill and aggressive. _Strange_ , he thinks, _how someone so vocally talented can sound so horrible at times._

Of course she'd blamed Kurt, and of course Blaine had agreed with her. Not just because he wanted to stay on Rachel's good side, but mostly because he really does think Kurt is the only one who could have made Finn disappear without a word on the day of his wedding. Kurt can be petty like that, and well, it's not like Blaine doesn't know about the way Kurt had tried to fight Rachel for Finn.

It's pathetic, really, chasing someone like that when it should be obvious they're not interested. Even if Finn had been interested in boys he never would have gone for Kurt, Blaine is certain of it, and Kurt deluding himself otherwise because Finn was nice to him? It's just like with him, when Kurt thought coffee dates meant something, and it's so sad.

 

“Blaine?” His mom's voice floats up, a bit annoyed, and Blaine rises (more than a little annoyed himself) to walk over to the door. “Could you come down? You have a visitor.”

And that's...strange. He never gets visitors out of the blue these days – that's been left behind as everyone has a cellphone these days. Huh. He wonders who it could be, and for a second he's thrown back into his daydreams of Sam. Maybe he's changed his mind about Kentucky, and is hoping to find a place to stay?

It's a long-shot, yes, but Blaine can't help the way hope rises.

It's not Sam. Instead it's Rachel, and that does explain his mom's tone of voice. He looks more closely at Rachel, and startles. She looks **awful**. Yeah, sure, it's only been three days since her wedding derailed, with the groom gone AWOL, but really. There's being distraught, and then there's letting go completely.

She's probably here to seek comfort and rant about Finn, and Kurt, and while he's tired of listening to her Blaine's willing to do so anyway. He's tired of being alone, and being cooped up in his room, and Rachel might be the only person who can get around his grounding right now, what with the whole left at the altar thing.

“Mom? Could I talk to Rachel alone for a while? We could go for a walk around the neighborhood or something.” _If you don't want us in my room_ goes unsaid, and Blaine's kind of hoping his mom will go for that. Being in public will hopefully keep Rachel's outbursts somewhat contained, and the thought of being in a small room with her if she starts screaming again... No.

“You can. Or you can go upstairs if you want privacy, we won't disturb you.” It's obvious his mom thinks Rachel will go for that, and of course she will. Because while Rachel's all about performing for an audience, there's a limit to what kind of dirty laundry she's willing to air.

If she's found out why Finn left, and if their suspicions about Kurt being behind it is correct... That's unlikely to be the kind of grievance Rachel Berry will want to air in public.

The first couple of minutes pass silently, with Blaine sitting on his bed and Rachel pacing back and forth, looking more and more agitated for each round. He's contemplating whether to start talking himself or not when she comes to a stop.

“Madame Tibideaux called me today.”

Blaine thinks that should be a good thing, all things considered, but Rachel's stormy expression say otherwise. So he waits her out – no need to get on her bad side, after all.

“She tried to take my place at NYADA away.”

“What? Can she even **do** that? Why?”

“Of course she can't,” Rachel spits out. “I won't let her. But she still tried. Oh, she was all diplomatic about it, saying she thought I should 'reconsider' my acceptance, and that maybe another school would suit my temperament and work ethic better.

“She knows she can't force me out, so she tried this instead.”

“But why?” Except Blaine has a sneaking suspicion that he knows exactly why, and his heart sinks into his stomach. This could be bad. This could be really bad.

“Why would Madame Tibideaux try and talk you into dropping out, after everything? It makes no sense, Rachel.” _Except how it actually really does._

“Kurt did this! He's been jealous of me since day one, trying to take everything away from me. It's not like it's my fault I'm more talented than him, and that Finn liked me instead, but that never stopped Kurt from resenting me over it. And now, first Finn disappears and then Madame Tibideaux tries this.

“Am I really supposed to think it's a coincidence that all this is happening after Kurt was rejected from NYADA? I can't believe he'd sink so low as to call her up and spread **lies** about me!”

Blaine weights his words carefully. He really doesn't think it's all about jealousy, since Kurt has bigger reasons to resent her by now, but he can't tell Rachel that. After all, Rachel doesn't know that **Blaine** knows.

“That's really rotten of him. Well, of both of them.” He hesitates, then plunges ahead, trying to sound casual. “Did... Did Madame Tibideaux mention anyone else?”

“What do you mean? There's no one else she could be trying to kick out because of Kurt.”

_**God** , Rachel, get **with** it._

“No, I mean, like maybe Mr Schue?” And then he back-tracks, because he's not supposed to know, and if Rachel finds out... Blaine likes having dirt on others, but not so much the other way around. “After all, he wrote your letter of recommendation, didn't he? I know he didn't write one for Kurt. And if Kurt sold you out to Madame Tibideaux...”

Rachel stares at him for a little while, and then shrugs.

“I don't know. I don't think she said anything about him, but honestly I was busy focusing on what mattered. Mr Schue... Well, I'm out of McKinley now, and it's not like I'm going to need him to write me any more letters. So who cares, really?”

And this, Blaine thinks, is why he's happy Rachel and he didn't work out. Being able to focus on yourself is a good thing, but this is something that's important to Blaine, and Rachel just ignored it.

Rachel might not need Mr Schue any longer, but Blaine does. He's fully aware of the fact that the New Directions only exist because Mr Schue pushed, and that the McKinley administration – with coach Sylvester leading the pack – would happily let the club die out. And Blaine **needs** that club. He needs the extracurricular, he needs the solos and he needs the applause and admiration.

If Mr Schue's in trouble, then **Blaine** is in trouble.

 

Once Rachel's run out of steam and leaves Blaine heads downstairs to run a quick search on the computer. One minute on Jacob ben Israel's blog is all it takes to uncover the gossip item speculating on the rumored firing of Mr Schue. Blaine retreats back to his room, pale and sweating.

This is not good. This is not good at all.

Why couldn't Mr Schue and Rachel be smart, and make sure they wouldn't get found out? Are they really too blind to see what consequences their actions could have for others?

It's not fair that **he** should have to suffer because they don't know how to cover their tracks – **he** did, after all. Of course, they don't know that, but that's exactly the point. No one's going to find out what Blaine did, because he was smart about it.

At Nationals he'd come across Rachel and Mr Schue, talking to Madame Tibideaux, and had immediately realized what they were up to. He'd stayed hidden until they were done, and then “accidentally” crossed the Madame's path.

Unlike the others Blaine had been smart though. He hadn't lied, just chatted in a subdued tone about the challenge of McKinley after private school, and how he really felt at home with the New Directions. He'd mentioned transferring for love, only to have Kurt lie, cheat and dump him unceremoniously in a fit. He'd ended it with a confession about being heartbroken over it, as he'd planned on following Kurt and Rachel to NYADA.

All of it had been true as well, except how Blaine never had expected Kurt to get into NYADA. (And okay, the “heartbroken” thing is a bit of an exaggeration, but that's only because it sounds better than “humiliated and pissed off”.)

It had been a perfect move, Blaine thinks, and he should still be safe even if Madame Tibideaux is suspicious. Still, he probably should start looking into back-up plans. Just in case.

All of this because of Kurt. _I never should have given in to Kurt's advances_. Sure, Kurt had done wonders for Blaine's wounded pride, and the make-outs had been nice, but in the end the boy, and the relationship, had been more trouble that either was worth.

He never should have stopped to help Kurt that first day, and he definitely never should have taken Kurt's hand. Everything would still have been perfect then.

 

_~ TBC ~_


	11. Carmen Revisited

_First week of July_

 

“The number you have called cannot be reached right now. To leave a message–”

Carmen hangs up. Leaving a message will do her no good – it hasn't the last three times, after all. For all appearances, Kurt Hummel has vanished into thin air. Carmen has left several messages on his cellphone, has tried emailing him and has sent actual physical mail to his home address, all without response.

She can understand, in a way, considering the reason behind all of this – considering she's part of the reason – but at the same time it angers her. Second chances from her is rare, and having offered that and be ignored is new to her. Pride is fine, to a point, but there is a line and Kurt Hummel is close to crossing it.

Oh, there's no way Carmen is going to withdraw his acceptance – she'd be an idiot to even consider it – but she does need an answer, and fairly soon. Class rosters need to be finalized, and there's only so long she can draw things out.

Time for another approach then.

 

It takes some digging, but Carmen finds a cellphone number for Burt Hummel, the father. Business hours being what they are she waits until the very end of her own working day, to try and make sure Mr Hummel has time and opportunity to talk to her, and makes the call. This time she doesn't get a generic voice mail, but instead a living human being. She breathes out, relieved. Now maybe she can get somewhere.

“Mr Hummel? My name is Carmen Tibideaux. I'm calling from–”

“Yeah, I know who you are.” The voice is gruff, and there's barely contained anger there. “What do you want?”

“About five weeks ago I sent your son a letter, regarding his acceptance to NYADA. I also left a message on his cellphone. Both times I asked that he contact me to talk about the details, but I have yet to hear back from him.”

The sound that comes across isn't what she'd call polite, and Carmen feels her back stiffen. Yes, she's in the wrong here, but she's also trying to fix that. She deserves some respect, dammit.

“Lady, are you telling me you actually expect Kurt to come crawling to you? You practically **spat** on him, treating him the way you did, and now you think that an overdue acceptance letter – one he should have gotten to begin with, might I add – is going to fix things?

“Are you **on** something?”

And well. Carmen didn't expect either of the Hummel men to be happy with her, but she does expect everyone she talks to to at least act like a decent human being. Hummel Sr isn't, and that makes her bristle. She's on the verge of lashing out, when her guilty conscience resurfaces. There are reasons for the treatment she's receiving, and they are all valid Carmen knows .

“Mr Hummel, please. Let me assure you, I am not expecting **anyone** to 'come crawling'. I am fully aware of the injustice done to your son, and my part in it. I cannot change what has already happened, as much as I would love to. What I can do is try to fix things, starting with making sure Kurt gets the spot at NYADA he should have had from the beginning.” Using a student's (actual or prospective) given name feels wrong, always does, but it's the best option when talking with a parent.

“You mean the spot he would have had if you hadn't fucked up.”

Rude, but to the point. Carmen has to give Hummel Sr that. And well, she kind of admires that he doesn't pull his punches when in defense of his son.

“Yes.”

“And would that be the spot Rachel Berry got instead? Or would she be keeping that?”

And there it is, the question she's been hoping to avoid. She should have known she wouldn't be allowed that grace.

“Rachel Berry is still enrolled at NYADA for the fall semester, yes.”

There's a short ugly laughter at the other end, and Carmen steels herself. Yes, she didn't expect this conversation to be pleasant, but it's only getting worse by the minute.

“Look lady, I don't think you truly understand what it is you're asking here. Kurt has spent the last three years being Rachel's competition, just as much as he's been her friend, and that combined with the fact that she was engaged to my other son means I know her. Okay? You may think you have her figured out now, but let me tell you, you don't.

“In my experience? If Rachel Berry wants something, she goes for it with every weapon at her disposal, and she doesn't care if she's fighting dirty. You know, like she did when it came to NYADA. She sold Kurt out without a second thought, not caring about their friendship, or the fact that she was set to marry his brother.

“None of that mattered, not when it came between Rachel and her dreams.

“And now you expect Kurt to go to school with her, knowing she doesn't deserve being there, knowing she tried to stop him from being there? To share classes with her, like nothing's wrong? Like she didn't stab him in the back? Like she won't do it again, without a moment's hesitation? Because she will, since she's apparently getting away with doing so the first time.

“She'll trash-talk him to everyone who'll listen, and it'll be high school all over again, and all because you thought it okay to base admissions and rejections on gossip instead of merits.

“Do you not understand that Kurt might not want to subject himself to that ever again?”

Oh, she does. Carmen understands better than she ever wants to – she's been there, after all, since being black is no easier than being gay – and she **hates** how she's part of the problem.

“Mr Hummel, I understand. Believe me, I do. I wouldn't want to share a class room with her either in Kurt's position. The problem is that I can't just kick Miss Berry out, not like this. I have called her and let her know she's on probation, so to speak, and I explained to her that it would be in her best interest to withdraw voluntarily. She refused.

“I understand how you, as a parent, would be happiest if she was gone. You are, as any parent should, looking at what's best for your child. However, I, as a dean, have to look at what's best for my school – my child, as it were. And pushing things with Rachel Berry would not be.

“No one wins if Miss Berry trashes this school's reputation. Not her, not me, and not your son.”

It's a bit of a gamble, mentioning how easily this whole ugly story could ruin her school, but Carmen hopes her honesty will soften Hummel Sr up a bit. She needs that, so he can talk to his son on her behalf, because she suspects softening Hummel **Jr** up is beyond her abilities.

“I can't cut Rachel Berry off, as much as I'd want to. I can't promise that should Kurt attend NYADA he wouldn't have to share classes with her. I can't even give him time to get over this, as the class roster needs to be finished and handed over Monday morning. If I don't have an answer from Kurt by 8AM Monday, sadly he won't be able to start at NYADA this fall.

“What I **can** do is keep a spot open for Kurt to start in January, without reapplying or auditioning again, should he wish to wait. I can hold that spot until December 20th.

“Now, as I said, Rachel Berry will more or less be on probation, and all of her teachers will be on the lookout for unreasonable behavior. Miss Berry's days of getting away with things, and being catered to, are over. I believe she will either flunk out or withdraw before Christmas.” Okay, so it's more “hope” than “believe” but there are limits to how honest she's willing to be with someone out for her blood.

“That would allow Kurt to start his schooling here in January without having to deal with Miss Berry.”

And there it is. Her final card to play. She's keeping her fingers crossed that it will be enough.

“Maybe she will. But either way, let's face it. It's not like Rachel Berry is my kid's sole problem with your school. He looked at you and saw a professional. Someone who'd look at **him** and actually see his talent – who wouldn't ignore it because he's different, and because him being himself makes narrow-minded idiots uncomfortable. He thought you were someone who wouldn't just push him to the side and pick Rachel instead.

“Well. The joke sure was on him when it came to that one, wasn't it?”

Carmen flinches. She should be over this by now, she tells herself, should have reconciled herself with the fact that she'd messed up. Apparently not. And apparently Hummel Sr isn't done yet. Because of course he isn't.

“Let me make something perfectly clear, **Madam** Tibideaux.” The disdain flows from the man on the other end, and Carmen takes a deep breath and bites her lip to keep herself from snapping at him. She caused this, she reminds herself. She fucked up, she hurt his child, and she deserves his disdain.

“As far as I'm concerned you've proved yourself unsuited for your job. If it was up to me, I'd have your head on a plate, or at least your job. I would **love** to have you fired. Luckily for you Kurt's a good kid, and won't let me. But be aware. The minute he changes his mind? I'll be coming for you, with everything I've got.”

Carmen holds back a snort, because really? Threats? The man owns a **garage** , for crying out loud, and not even a high end one, but a run-of-the-mill, every-day garage in the middle of nowhere. Who is he to threaten Carmen Tibideaux?

She doesn't verbalize the thought though, because she really is smarter than that. Both father and son are upset enough with her as it is, and since Carmen really does want Kurt Hummel to take his place at NYADA she can't afford to make either of them any angrier.

The words – not to mention the way they were spoken, with quiet, steady certainty – worm their way into the back of her head though, and an hour after hanging up Carmen still can't get them out of her mind. There was something about the way Burt Hummel spoke that registered as an actual threat, she realizes. Telling herself it's ridiculous doesn't help, and she resorts to opening up a search engine.

Not even 30 seconds later she shuts her laptop with a bang, shaking.

Burt Hummel, owner of Hummel Tire and Lube, yes. But also Burt Hummel, US Congressman, running on a platform defending the arts in schools. Exactly the kind of man Carmen Tibideaux wants on her side – and instead she's managed to make an enemy of him. And something tells her he's the kind to make a formidable enemy.

Once again she curses Rachel Berry, and William Schuester, and the Anderson kid. She curses the day she met them. And then she curses herself, and her gullibility. Because as much as Carmen would love to blame someone else, the truth is that while they lied to her, she was the one to swallow those lies. **She** was the one to not check their stories.

She made a mistake she'd never let a student live down, and she's the one who'll have to live with the consequences. She, and Kurt Hummel.

Now all she can do is hope that Kurt Hummel will show himself a better person than her, and his former friends, and will take his place not only at her school, but in the world.

Because Kurt Hummel? Has it in him to be a star. Carmen believes with that given the right guidance and support Kurt Hummel will become a unique performer, who'll be celebrated, and who will burn so bright. And Carmen doesn't want to be responsible for putting his light out. She prays she hasn't already done so.

 

~The End ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of “Dance Me to the End of Love”. The third part of the Dance 'verse, “Dancing in the Dark”, will be in Kurt's POV again and I'll begin posting on Monday. Please note that unlike the first two parts, DitD is a WIP, meaning I'll update as I'm able to write.


End file.
